


and this is the wonder that's keeping the stars apart

by orphan_account



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Insomnia, Late Night Conversations, M/M, No plot whatsoever, a bit of cuteness and a bit of philosophical discourse and a bit of poetry references, obviously my concept of romance is, pillow talks and pillow forts, this is emo and so am i
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22325230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "They do this lately.They don’t know how or why it keeps happening, but somehow it does. Sometimes Robbe awakes first, other times Sander does, but that doesn’t really matter."or moments of Robbe and Sander on wakeful nights
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 5
Kudos: 117





	and this is the wonder that's keeping the stars apart

**Author's Note:**

> This is like, the second piece of fanfiction I've ever written and English is a second language, so I am sorry for any possible mistakes.

They do this lately.  
  
They don’t know how or why it keeps happening, but somehow it does. Sometimes Robbe awakes first, other times Sander does, but that doesn’t really matter. The point is — if one of them randomly wakes up during the night and even keeping perfectly still and quiet, the other one will follow him soon after, every time. When one of them has a peaceful, uninterrupted sleep, the other one does too.  
  
So when nights turn sleepless, they go through them the way they go through most things — together.  
  
–  
  
They talk. Tell each other about the dreams that woke them up. (Find out that they are often similar or connected in some way.) They lie on the bed in silence, facing each other and just carefully relearn well-known features. They build pillow forts. (Sometimes use them in a way that’s pretty fucking far from childlike.) They sit spooned together, back-to-chest and leaning against the headboard. (Whoever’s the little spoon occasionally reads quietly to the other.) They listen to music. (Sometimes that’s nothing more than the sound of other’s laugh.)

They exist together. (And that’s enough.)  
  
–  
  
**07:25**  
  
“Are you an atheist?”  
  
It’s a quiet murmur in the small space between their faces. They’ve been lying on the bed, cheeks pillowed on folded hands, just looking at each other for a while.  
  
Robbe frowns slightly in the dim light of the room and seems to ponder his question.  
  
“I’m not really sure,” Robbe mumbles. “I know that everything I certainly believe in has limitations though.”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“Well, science has limits, no?” Robbe whispers. “There’s a point beyond which scientific methods and objective observations draw a blank.” Warm dark eyes blink up at Sander. “We know why our bodies need sleep, but we don’t know why we dream.” His voice is so soothing, feels like such a natural part of the early-morning haze of the room. “We know about measurable patterns of brain activity and our neurons transmitting information, but that doesn’t explain how those translate to subjectively experienced feelings of sadness, of ecstasy, of contentment.” A small hand comes up, fingers barely skimming over his face. Sander can feel the first rays of the sun doing the same to his back from where they’re coming through the window, and he feels goosebumps all over his skin. “Some studies relate facial symmetry to what we find attractive in a person, but it often strikes me how completely enamored I am by the way one of your eyes is just a bit smaller than the other.” That same hand drifts toward his chest, settles somewhere above his heart. “So yeah. I can’t really say I believe in God. But I do believe that scientific knowledge has limitations, simply because there're things beyond what we can conceptualize and prove, beyond words and explanations. I believe there are things that simply _are_ ,” as he says that, Robbe’s eyes seem to refocus, and he locks his gaze intently with Sander’s.  
  
Sander stares at him. A minute passes.   
  
Then he raises his hand and cups Robbe’s cheek slowly.  
  
“Fuck,” he lets out a shaky barely audible breath. “I’m so fucking in love with you.”  
  
–  
  
**02:47**  
  
They are making the last adjustments to their blanket fort in the middle of Robbe’s room.  
  
He looks to Robbe and finds him staring fixedly at the pillowy construction. Sander can tell there’s something going through his mind.  
  
“ _my_ _love is building a building/around you..._ ” he mumbles, “ _a strong fragile house..._ ”*  
  
Sander blinks and swallows.  
  
Robbe snaps out of his daze and looks at him, blushing slightly. “Sorry,” he says sheepishly. “I, uh... just remembered something my mom used to read to me.”  
  
“It’s okay,” Sander whispers. The truth is, it’s more than okay. It’s so much more than okay that, if it wasn’t for the fact that this moment suspended in time, in the middle of the night, is their shared bout of insomnia, he’d probably be worried that he’s dreaming. “What made you think of it?” he asks.  
  
“Looking at our blanket fort,” Robbe says. “I guess I never understood before why love would build a building that’s a _strong fragile house_ , but thinking about it now…it makes perfect sense,” he looks up at Sander shyly, that blush still coating his cheeks, laugh lines prominent in a little smile. “Besides, c'mon, if _strong fragile house_ is not an accurate description of a pillow fort, I don’t know what is,” he chuckles.  
  
Sander laughs too as they both settle inside. As Robbe cuddles up to his chest, he allows the single tear of happiness and gratitude to roll down his cheek.  
  
_  
  
It keeps happening. Sometimes they’ll stay awake for 10 minutes, sometimes for 4 hours. But that doesn’t really matter. When one of them slips into slumber again, the other will inevitably follow soon after.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "[i carry your heart with me(i carry it in]" and the poem Robbe quotes from is "my love is building a building", both are by e.e. cummings
> 
> my tumblr is: musicofsilentkisses


End file.
